MY Life For You/Issue 21
Issue 21 of MY Life For You by Hellfire36o Striking Back Dom grabbed a gym bag from the shelf and went to the back of the store. He walked over to the male clothing section and saw thee dead bodies. He grabbed one of the assault rifles one of them was carrying. It was a M16 rifle, with a strange looking scope attached to the gun. He puts the gun in the bag, then searched the dead body. He reached for the pockets and pulled out four ammunition clips. He checked all of them to see if they any bullets in them. Fortunately one clip was empty, so he put the other three into the bag. Nia comes running to Dom. "Honey, you can't do this. You're going to get killed." said Nia. She grabs the gun out of the bag and throws it away. "Then what would you have me do? Huh?" Dom replied in a furious tone. His facial expression looked terrifying. It was the face of a man who would wreck havoc upon the world by himself. Though he had an angry look on, his eyes were watery. "What do you want to do?" Dom continued. "They took my son, our son. I can't let them take him. I am going to get him back. For us." Dom grabbed the bag, then went to the gun that Nia threw away. He picked it up, and then puts it back in the bag. He walks over to the back of the store, and sees everyone talking. "So what do you guys think we should do?" asked Aaron. He looked around. No one looked ready to give an answer. Mikaela then took Amy to the toy section in order to avoid the arguement that was to come. Trevor steps up. "I think we should just leave and head towards the next city. You know what these guys are capable of. They have high powered rifles in their possession. Do you want to just go and mess with people like that?" "And leave Susan behind" said Judy in a furious tone. "Are we just going to leave Susan behind yet again?" "It's not that simple." replied Chad. "Trevor is right, these guys are dangerous. We shouldn't be fighting against these people. If we do, we could all end up dead." Kim looked speechless at what Chad said. "I can't believe you." Kim said. "She was with us the whole time. We can't abandon her. Chad, please. Change your mind, help her." Chad stayed silent, then turned away from Kim. "I can't believe this." Kim walks away. Judy turns to Aaron. "Aaron, what do you think we should do?" Aaron looks at Judy, then to Chad and Trevor. "What I think we should do is" Aaron pauses. "I think we should avoid these people as much as possible." Judy shakes her head in disppointment. "However, that being said. I want to go get her back." "Why? You of all of us should know the situation that we are in. Why would you want to go and save?" asked Chad. "Because we left her once before. I am not going to let that happen again." replied Aaron. "But this is going against what we should avoid. We are not going over there." said Trevor. Aaron turns to Trevor, "I am not asking you to go." said Aaron. Dom walks up to everyone. He looks at Aaron, "So you are going to go with me?" Aaron smiles, "Yup, let me get my stuff and then we'll go." Aaron goes to get his guns then comes back. His rifle in his arms and his revolver in his pocket. "I'm ready to go." "Okay, then lets get going." Dom walks away. Aaron turns to Judy, "I'll be back. Don't worry." Judy tries to smile, but couldn't. "I know you'll be back." Aaron and Judy kiss, then Aaron walks away. Dom, in a dodge, pulls up right front of the store entrace. Aaron enters the car, and they drive off. Judy, Amy, and Kim look at the car drive off, only to disappear. Judy looks at Amy, she had a worried expression on her face. Judy pats Amy's head, "Don't worry sweetie, they'll be back., I'm sure they will." Category:Uncategorized